doblonsiofandomcom-20200213-history
Build
This is a page where you can post your very own build! Each ship is only allowed to be upgraded 75 times, and each stat can only be upgraded 15 times, so you must choose your upgrades wisely for the best balance. Choosing a build made by someone else makes balancing your ship easier but it's always best to find your own build/playstyle. For more info about Stats/Upgrades, click here Lightweight Class Lightweight Class ships must have 5 health upgrades or less. Lightweight Class ships tend to be fast and/or maneuverable gunships. Middle Class Ship Middle Class ships must have between 5 and 10 health upgrades (inclusive). They tend to have average amounts of HP, and are generally gunner/light rammer builds. Heavyweight Class Ship Heavyweight class ships must have between 10 and 15 health upgrades (inclusive). They tend to be slow and powerful gunships, or heavy rammers. Cosplay Builds Builds by the Spoons These builds are by the Spoons. Every build by the Spoons are Always supposed to have 15 points for hull strength. Do not post a build here with Twin Cannons. If you are a spoon, post the builds here. * Windows XP: ** Stats: 15,5,15,15,15,0,0,10 ** Skin: Glass ** Against Bosses: OK ** Weapons: 4 Swivel Cannons, 4 Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder. ** Ship name: Windows XP ** Speed: Medium ** Strong Against: 1v1s against Glass Cannon Builds, low Cannon Range or/and Damage, Santa Maria, sometimes Rammers ** Weak Against: High Cannon Range or/and Damage, Ships With Sniper/Buster Cannons, ships with Gatlin Cannons, sometimes Rammers ** Strategies: It is able to use both, Bullets and ramming. This Build has very good bullets, high amount of health, and is also able to dodge a few attacks. However, if you are low on health with this build, it takes a while, until your health is back to full. It has only Swivel Cannons for ranged attacks, other parts are supported for ramming. Once using this build, IX Plode may challenge you. * SS Windows: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Skin: Navy ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: 4 Swivel Cannons, 4 Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder ** Ship name: SS Windows ** Speed: Medium ** Strong Against: Low Cannon Range and/or Damage, low Reload Speed, Glass Cannons, sometimes Rammers. ** Weak Against: High Cannon Damage, Ships With Sniper/Buster/Gatlin Cannons, sometimes Rammers ** Strategies: It is similar to Windows XP, but has higher regen and ram damage, however, low reload speed. Once using this build, IX Plode may challenge you. * SS Fanta: ** Stats: 15,15,0,15,15,0,0,15 ** Skin: Gold ** Against Bosses: Not tested yet. (I need to be in a private server) ** Weapons: Buster Cannon, 4 Pairs of Side Rows, Ultra Ram and Rudder ** Ship Name: SS Fanta ** Speed: Medium ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight Builds, Rammers, Low DPS, 1v1s ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, High DPS, Heavy Bullet Builds, Teams * BALL PIG: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,0,0,0,15 ** Skin: Cherry ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: Gatling Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a Rear Cannon. ** Ship name: BALL PIG ** Speed: Slow ** Strong Against: Low HP Ships, Low DPS, Slow Ships, Rammers, a bunch of 1v1s. ** Weak Against: High DPS, Fast Ships and Teams. * The Spoon's ship 84: ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0. ** Supported Skin: Navy ** Against Bosses: Good ** Weapons: Quad Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a rear cannon. ** Your Ship's name: THE SPOON ** Speed: Slow ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight Ships, Bosses ** Weak Against: Maxed Rammers, Fast Ships, multiple Enemies and/or Teams ** Strategies: With this build, you can kill most players and mostly every boss. Make the Bosses attack you from the side, to deal lots of damage to the Boss, with the Side and Quad Cannons. If you use the Battleships and a Man of War, press the keys like this: T, then Y, then T again, so right and left are equal strength. Use a greater Ram, just because i like this weapon XD. * Rahovart (The Lord of the Underworld): ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, Rear Cannon and a Ram. ** Supperted Skins: Crimson ** Against Bosses: Good ** Your Ship's name: RAHOVART ** Speed: Slow ** Strong Against: Slow Ships, Lightweight builds, Bosses ** Weak Against: Fast Ships, Most Rammers, Teams ** Strategies: If you use this build and enemy players attack you from the side, you can do great amount of damage to the enemy player, if that player also uses lightweight or glass cannon build, he instantly dies, once hit by the bullets. If you fight bosses, just let them attack you from the side, and you do a good amount of damage to the boss. * Ultimate Conba: ** Stats: 15,15,0,15,15,0,0,15 ** Weapons: 2 Big Cannons, 4 Side Cannons, a Ram and a Rear Cannon. ** Supported Skin(s): Green ** Against Bosses: not tried ** Your Ship's name: ULTIMATE CONBA ** Speed: Very Slow ** Strong Against: Lightweight Ships, Slow Ships, sometimes Rammers ** Weak Against: Teams, Fast Ships, sometimes Rammers ** Strategies: Make the enemies attack you from the side, because you have very low reload for the buster cannon, but due to high cannon damage and range, you can do decent damage to players. If you want to, you can also ram players, however, you are very slow and other players may try to run away from you. * Coca Cola Zero: ** Stats: 15,15,0,0,0,15,15,15 ** Weapons: Ultra Ram, 4 Side Rows, Rear Cannon and 2 Big Cannons. ** Supported Skin(s): Black ** Against Bosses: Very Good ** Your Ship's name: COCA COLA ZERO ** Speed: Same as Rammer ** Strong Against: Similar To Rammer ** Weak Against: Similar To Rammer ** Strategies: Use similar tactics to a rammer, also use your big cannons for your help. * Asmodeus (The Demonic Mastermind): ** Stats: 15,15,15,15,15,0,0,0 ** Weapons: 3 Gatlin Cannons, Grape Cannons, Rear Cannon and Chase Cannons. ** Supported Skins: Hazard ** Against Bosses: Great ** Your Ship's name: ASMODEUS ** Speed: Slow ** Strong Against: Every 1v1s, Bosses, Lightweight Ships, Medium Weight Ships, Slow Ships, low health Rammers ** Weak Against: Most Rammers (unless they are low on health), Large Teams, Fast Ships ** Strategies: With this build, you are the best boss killer, you can easily kill players with lightweight builds, you can get a lot of score, however, your speed is slow and other players may outrun you. Do NOT team with anyone, if you use this build, as this build is known for killing EVERY Player. This Build is ONLY allowed to be used in FFA. Avoid Rammers, unless thy are low on health. If no Players are nearby, then shoot at coins, so you do not get bored with this build. You can survive very long, due to the maxed hull strength and regen. Category:Doblons.io Category:Images Category:Weapons